


Talijex Ficlets

by banh_bao



Series: we create hell with our own hands [1]
Category: Ace Mansion (Roleplay)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banh_bao/pseuds/banh_bao
Summary: this was a mistake.
Relationships: Jex (Ace Mansion)/Tali (Ace Mansion), implied Dot (Ace Mansion)/Tali (Ace Mansion), implied Jenna (Ace Mansion)/Jex (Ace Mansion)
Series: we create hell with our own hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900273
Kudos: 2





	Talijex Ficlets

Jex and Tali gazed into each other's eyes from across the room. Unaware, Dot continued chattering away about everything she'd learned in medical school. Jenna, unfortunately, wasn't quite so oblivious. Her eyes narrowed and her fingers dug into Jex's arm. She not-so-subtly positioned herself between them and talked louder about their kids.


End file.
